The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Attack the Castle
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 5: The wind tribe attack the sky tribe to take back the castle. Hak and Yona fight side by side with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Attack the Castle**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hak," Yona said, walked over to him. Hak turns around and looked at Yona.

"Yona, I will be back," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips and rub Yona's stomach. "You have a small bump. I just now notice." Hak said with a smile.

"Yeah, I love you," Yona said, wrapping her arms around Hak's neck.

"I love you too," Hak said, kiss her on the lips again.

"You two lovebirds. we need to head out now." Jae-ah said, looking at Hak and Yona.

"Okay," Hak said, turn his head to look at Jae-ah. "I will head out now," Hak said, kiss the side of Yona head.

"Okay, please be careful," Yona said, looking up at Hak.

"I will," Hak said, walked over to the others. After a while, Hak and the other head out towards the castle. Yona sitting in the bedroom looking out of the window. "I can just sit here and wait. I want to go and help Hak," Yona said, stand up and put on a hood. Yona peek her head out of the room to see if anyone was in the hallway.  
When she knows it was clear, she slowly walked down the hallway and sneak out the wind tribe and head to the sky tribe.

Yona walked through the forest until she saw the wind tribe moving into the forest and Yona right be hide trying not to be seen. Yona hide is to hide a brush when they got to the sky tribe. She notices that she can't find Hak. "Where is Hak?" Yona asked, looking to see if she can find Hak. A hand covers her mouth and one was rest on her stomach.

"Why are you doing here?" A voice said that she knows all too well. Yona turns around and saw Hak.

"Hak, I want to help," Yona said, looking at Hak.

"You are with a child did you forget," Hak said, narrowing his eyes at Yona.

"I did not forget," Yona said, placing her hand on her stomach. "I want to help this is my kingdom," Yona said, make Hak jump.

"Damn it," Hak said, run his fingers through his hair. "Fine but stay behind me." Hak order, stand up and took Yona's hand.

Yona and Hak walked towards the castle and Hak saw arrow come all around him. Hak holds Yona close to his chest and cut down the arrows. "Hak," Yona said, looked up at him.

"Keep your head down." Hak order, run towards the gate with Yona in his arms and cut down the man that was standing in front of them.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the dawn: Attack the castle...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Attack the Castle**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meanwhile with Soo-won...**

"Your majesty the wind tribe attacking the castle." A man said to run in Soo-won room.

"Call all the guard and get ready for battle," Soo-won asked, stand up from his chair.

"Yes, sir." The man said, walked out of the room. Soo-won walked over to the window and looked outside.

'I knew this day will come when the Wind tribe rebelled against the sky tribe.' Soo-won said to himself, narrowing his eyes.

Outside of the castle, Yona was a bow and arrows laying on the ground. She pushes Hak away and runs over to the arrow before she can reach them. Hak grabs her arms and pulls her closer to him. "What do you think you are doing?" Hak asked, push a man away from them.

"Hak there a bow and an arrow. I can use them." Yona answer, looking up at Hak.

"It is far too dangerous," Hak said, kick a man behind him.

"I want to fight too and you tough me how to use a bow and arrow before," Yona said, grab a hold of his shirt.

"Yeah, but it is different now. I can't believe that I let you stay." Hak said, looked down and notice that Yona got away from him. Hak turns around and saw Yona grab the bow and arrow. "You did not listen to a thing I just say," Hak said, not paying attention behind him and Yona shot an arrow at the man.

Hak turns around and watches the man fall down to the ground. "What were you saying?" Yona said, put the bow down and looked at Hak.  
"Nothing, stay beside me then." Hak answer walked closer to Yona.

"Okay," Yona said, turn her back away from Hak and Hak did the same. Yona and Hak have their back against each other. "Are you ready honey?" Yona asked, looking at some man standing a few feet away from her.

"Of course." Hak answer, turn his head half-way to looked at Yona. Yona grabs an arrow and getting ready to shot it at a man that has his sword pointing at her. Yona shot her arrow and hit it right in his chest. Hak put a small smile on his face on his face.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the dawn: Attack the castle...**

 **sorry that they chapters been short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Attack the Castle**

 **Chapter 3**

Yona was shooting arrows at the men when an arrow hit her arms by a hair. "Ow," Yona said, feel down to her knees. Hak turns around and saw blood coming from her arms.

"Yona," Hak said, kneeling down beside her. Hak grab Yona and hold her arms to his chest again. "I will kill you for hurt her," Hak said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Hak, I'm fine," Yona said, looking up at Hak.

"Don't say anything right now." Hak order cut down the man and run inside the castle. 'Where the hell is Soo-won. he the one I want to kill the most.' Hak said to himself, running down the hallway holding Yona in his arms.

Yona wraps his arms around Hak's neck and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," Yona said, cover her face in Hak's neck.

"You are done the fighting," Hak said, looking straight ahead. Yona feels the tears run down her cheek and hit Hak's neck. "Don't cry. I promise you will be fine." Hak said, rubbing her arms. Hak come to a door and open it. "Soo-won," Hak said, looked at Soo-won who was standing there waiting for Hak to come to him.

"Hak and Yona it has been a while," Soo-won said, looking at Hak and Yona.

"Not long enough," Hak said, place Yona down on the ground. "Stay here," Hak said, pat Yona head.

"okay, please be careful," Yona said, looking at Hak.

"I will," Hak said with a smile on his face. Hak turns his attention to Soo-won.

"I bet you come here to kill me so Yona can take over the kingdom again," Soo-won said, narrowing his eyes at Hak.

"Yona is the true heir to the kingdom," Hak said, get into a position to attack Soo-won.

"She will bring the kingdom nothing but destruction," Soo-won said, pull out his sword.

"Shut up," Hak said, run towards Soo-won and they swords collide. Yona stands in a corner and watching the fight between Hak and Soo-won.

"Don't worry, daddy is fighting for us," Yona said, placing her hand on her stomach.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the dawn: Attack the castle...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of The Princess of The Dawn: Attack the Castle**

 **Chapter 4**

Hak and Soo-won hit their swords together. Hak finally cut Soo-won on his shoulder making him fall to his knees. "I will finish you off, Soo-won," Hak said, put his sword getting ready to swing when a voice behind them stop them.

"Don't move or she will die." A man voice said. Hak turns around and saw a man holding Yona with a knife up against her neck.  
"Hak," Yona said with tears in her eyes.

"You bastard," Hak said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Hak watches out," Yona yelled. Hak run around but it was too late Soo-won put his sword through Hak." Hak," Yona yelled, watch Hak fall to the ground. Yona steps on the man feet and runs over to Hak. "Hak, please wake up," Yona said, pick him up in her him and hold him tight.

"He will never wake up again," Soo-won said, looking down at Yona.

"Hak you promise me. that you come back to us." Yona said, hold Hak head close to her chest.

"I also promise you that I will take back the castle," Hak said, open his eyes and looked up at Yona.

"You alive," Yona said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't die yet," Hak said, sat up and grab his sword again. "Soo-won the only person that will die here is you," Hak said, stand up and hold his stomach where his wound was at.

"Haha, don't make me laugh," Soo-won said, pointing his sword at Hak.

"Yona stay back," Hak order, narrow his eyes at Soo-won. Yona took a few steps back and watch Hak and Soo-won fight against.  
'Came on Hak. please win,' Yona said to herself. After a while, Soo-won can't take it anymore of Hak attack and Hak was getting ready for his final attack. He swings his sword back and hit Soo-won against his stomach. Soo-won fall to the ground and a lot of blood was coming out of him.

Hak clean his sword and walked over to Yona. "It final over," Hak said, wrapping his arms around Yona.

"Hak," Yona cry, wrap her arms around Hak.

"It okay," Hak said, kiss the top of her head.

 **C** **ontinue in the next book 6 The story of The Princess of The Dawn: Happy Ever After...**


End file.
